


Theres Never Air to Breathe

by Write_With_Me



Series: What We Do For Love - Spierfield Week [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Day One, Gay Disaster Simon Spier, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Record and Book shop, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_With_Me/pseuds/Write_With_Me
Summary: Day One of Spierfield - Alternative meetingSimon and Bram meet in a Record Shop and try and come to an agreement as to who gets the last record. Simon being the little disaster gay he is can't help but fall a little bit in love with this stranger, if only he can avoid messing this up...or not.Title is from 'Impossible Year" by Panic! At the Disco





	Theres Never Air to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Many thanks
> 
> M

It started with a music record, well, more specifically it started with a special edition Panic! At the Disco record and two pairs of hands eagerly grabbing for the last one on the shelf only to meet in the middle in a fumble of long fingers and a joint exclamation of “ **hey**!”.

Simon Spier looked up at his newfound opponent and cursed “ **dammit why are the evil ones always so damn cute** ”. They "evil one" in question stood across from him with his arms crossed over a rather muscled chest. He had deep tawny skin that looked as smooth and soft as silk and he had a smattering of freckles across his nose. He stood a couple inches taller than Simon with short curly dark hair and was athletically built, which was especially obvious when compared to Simon who was overall smaller, thinner and had a "come on, just one more Oreo?” body. The boy possessed the most incredible brown eyes that Simon had ever seen, they were dark like the rocks ships crashed into on stormy nights, eyes the colour of the decks of ships buried by heavy waves at the bottom of the sea, eyes that held secrets and took your own as retribution when you tried to delve too far. Eyes that bared your soul but revealed nothing of the one within. Eyes in which, he realised suddenly, he had been gazing into for far too long. He cleared his throat and started to speak

“ **Look man I’m sorry but I really need this record okay so if you could just cut your losses like a gentleman that would be great** ”

The boy chuckled slightly, deep and gravely like boulders grating together and shook his head before replying

“ **Now why should I be the one to cut my losses when I was clearly the one that touched it first**?”

Holy gods his voice, Simon nearly melted at the sound. It was like the smoothest line Elliot Smith had ever sung topped with Oreo ice cream. It was like sunlight streaming through the leaves of old trees and like the wind dancing with the tall grass on a midsummers evening. Simon was a done for. Surely it was illegal for a person to be this perfect?

Simon shook his head “ **pull yourself together Spier** ” he told himself “ **You're here for the record not to make moon eyes over some kid thats probably not even gay** ”. He rolled his shoulders and shot back

“ **You didn't touch it first though, that was clearly me! Look you can even see my fingerprint on the wrapping** ” he pointed to the record.

The other boy (god he really needed a name for this incredible specimen of a man) picked up the record that had laid in the middle of the two of them to take a closer look. He tilted it to the light and brought it right up to one of his beautfiul eyes which he comically widened as if to zoom in on details too small for the human eye to see. Simon couldn't help it and let out a small laugh. They boy smiled in return and stated

“ **Hmmmm, no I’m pretty sure thats mine, look its even got my initials in it, look AG for Abraham Greenfeld, and I know that because I had my thumbprints surgically altered when I was younger just in case a situation like this ever arose** ”

Simon snorted “ **Pretty stupid if you ever become a criminal though, imagine how easy you'd get caught!** ”

His mind was only partly focused on the conversation though, for now he had a name! The boy had a name. AbrahamGreenfeld, AbrahamGreenfeld, AbrahamGreenfeld. That was the only thought running through Simons head. Of course, a completely perfect name for an apparently completely perfect boy. Smart, funny, gorgeous and if the record was anything to go on then a brilliant taste in music.

Abraham just hummed in agreement

“ **Well, hopefully thats not a career path I’ll ever find myself on** ” he joked.

Simon thought for a moment, yes, he desperately wanted the record, hell he’d trade a soul and days worth of Oreos for it but he also didn't want to upset Abraham, who in his eyes never deserved to be sad or disappointed. Simon thought about that for a few seconds, he'd only known the guy a few seconds and he was already in so bloody deep. ‘ **Ive gotta stop doing this to myself** ” he chanted a couple of times. Then a light went off in his head.

“ **Tell you what** ” he suggested “ **you tell me why you're here for this record and I’ll tell you why I’m here for this record. We can judge who has the better reason and whoever does gets the prize, deal?** ”

Abraham pondered this for a few seconds, his head tilted to the side as he regarded Simon and his offer, then he nodded his head.

“ **Okay, agreed** ” he confirmed “ **Seeing as you suggested the competition,**   **you can go first** ”

Simon shot a small smile in Abrahams direction.

“ **Sure** ” He took a deep breath then started his explanation “ **Okay so it all started about a year ago when my dad bought me my record player and my first record**.” Abraham just stood there, watching him with those brown eyes, those inquisitive, deep brown beautiful eyes. Simon continued on, trying not to make too much eye contact with the attractive boy across from him, he was starting to feel nervous under the scrutiny which wasn't good. He rambled when he was nervous “ **he bought it for me when I came out because he thought music would help me when I felt alone and he was right it did, so then we made a deal that once a month he would give me the money to buy another record so I could always have something new and different to listen too and because it’s a year today since we started that tradition he gave me a bit more money so I could buy this special edition version because he knows I love Panic! and now you’re here and you want it and I actually tempted to give it to you anyway because you're attractive and funny and you're really nice and hot and…shit…I** ” Simon's eyes went wide when he realised what he was saying, he took a breath and glanced sheepishly at Abraham before blurting out in a rush. “ **Sorry I ramble a lot you didn't need to know all that I’m sorry, you probably think I’m weird, never mind I’m just gonna go** ” and with his cheeks blazing he all but sprinted away from the record aisle.

He didn't really know where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get away from Abraham, the hottest, most incredible boy he had ever met. Who he would now never ever have a chance with because as usual Simon had managed to mess it up, well not that he had ever had a chance anyway, the boy was probably so straight rulers came to him for realignment treatment. Disaster gay indeed he thought to himself bitterly. He still had a couple of hours left before his Dad came back to pick him up and Simon found that he had entered the book section of the shop, he didn't know if that was by accident or what but he always seemed to end up with books when he felt down in the dumps. He quickly walked over to the fantasy section and picked out “Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire” one of his favourite in the series, he walked over to one of the comfortable arm chairs that the store offered and curled up in the seat, he jigged his iPod and headphones out of his pocket and put on “the great depression” A playlist reserved for failing major tests, fights with friends and making a fool of yourself in front of cute boys. Yes, he was both that specific and that mortified. Around and hour and half later he had just reached the point where the names were being pulled for the triwizard tournament when he got the feeling that someone was watching him, he glanced behind him but couldn't see anyone and was just about to get settled again when movement in front of him caught his eyes. He glanced over the top of his book to find none other than the captivating eyes of Abraham Greenfield starring back into his, Simon immediately dropped his eyes back down to his book, his cheeks flaring up like a red traffic light. He sighed to himself before pulling out his headphones and setting the book down on his lap, he glanced over at Abraham.

“ **Can I help you?** ” he asked

He hadn't meant for it come off quite so bitter but hey, he was convinced the boy was about to do one of three things: Call him out for being a complete and utter loon, beat him up for being gay (this was Georgia after all and it wouldn't be the first time) or demand an explanation for what the hell Simon had said. Simon braced himself for all three options, just in case. Abraham opened his mouth

“ **I just wanted to talk about earlier, I—** “

“ **Abraham I’m so sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said it but my mouth moves before my head can think when I’m nervous and I was just really…confused? And I know thats no excuse but Abraham I’m so sorry just please don't hurt me okay?”**

 **A** braham let out a small laugh, it sounded like clear water trickling over rocks,

“ **Please just call me Bram, I know what a mouthful Abraham can be after a while, and Simon I’m not mad or upset about what you said okay? Its fine by me because…well anyway thats not important. I came to find you because you seemed like the type of person who’d be beating themselves up over this and I guess I was right. I just wanted to reassure you that it is okay Simon, I promise you it is 100% okay, I would never hurt you and certainly never over something like that, so relax okay** ”

All the while he was speaking he had small grin on his face and by the end it was cheek to cheek and threatening to split his beautiful face, and damn; yes Simon was happy that he wasn't going to get beaten up today, black eyes never really go well with any outfit, but he was more intently focused on how when Bram smiled his eyes got lighter until they were almost a soft, golden hazel that remind Simon of the sun on leaves that fell from the bare trees on cold autumn days when he was wrapped up inside with a good book (Harry Potter obviously) and his favourite snacks (Oreos and Reeces, duh) and how Bram's teeth were such a pearly white, he was surprised there wasn't cartoon shine coming off them. The best thing though was the way Bram said his name, like he was carefully forming the word inside his mouth before he spoke it just to make sure he could pronounce every part of it and the way he held it a little longer than anyone else usually did as if it was a precious secret he could not bare to be parted from. Simon shook himself slightly and told himself to focus.

“ **Still I’m sorry for dumping all that on you, it wasn't fair. Did you at least get the record**?”

Bram nodded his head “ **I did** ” he said and gestured to the bag he was holding that had the stores logo on it, Simon could vaguely see the artwork from the album cover through the slightly translucent bag.

“ **Well good** ” Simon exclaimed “ **You definitely deserve it after putting up with me, I hope its enjoyable** ”

Bram shook his head “ **Actually you'll have to tell me that** ” Simon looked on confused.

“ **Look its clear its important to you, what with your tradition and all. I was only going to buy it because I thought it would be good to listen too, but you're clearly the bigger fan** ” Bram explained " **so here** " He placed the bag in Simons lap. Simon looked down at the bag, then up at Bram, then down at the bag and then up at Bram again

“ **Wha-** “ he said eloquently

Bram laughed, a hearty noise that Simon never wanted to stop hearing, “ **Its yours Simon** ” he said “ **Enjoy it** ”

Simon was stunned, no-one had ever done something so sweet for him before and it had left him quite speechless. “ **But..but…but…I cant accept this its way too expensive and you don't even know me, at least let me pay you back!** ” He plunged his hand into his pocket grasping at the cash his Dad had given him for the record. Bram backed away slightly

“ **Oh no** ” he said “ **this ones on me, honestly man its good, save your money and buy some snacks to listen to the record with, I’d recommend Oreos, specifically the halloween ones if I were you, everyone knows they're the best** ”

Just then Simons phone dinged with a text from his Dad telling him he was outside. Simons face fell slightly, he was enjoying talking with Bram, even though it probably meant nothing to the other boy. Bram saw Simons face, “ **have to**   **go**?” he asked gently. Simon just nodded, still in slight shock over Bram’s generosity.

“ **Okay well I'll see you around I guess** ” Bram started to turn away, “ **Wait!** ” Simon cried “ **Are you sure I cant pay you back for this? I feel so bad** ” Bram turned back around and placed his hand on Simons arm reassuringly “ **I am always sure about my actions okay? Now go and enjoy it, I’m sure I’ll see you soon and you can tell me all about it. See you later Simon** ”  
Simon had a hard time focusing on anything as soon as Bram’s hand touched his arm despite the fact their skin was separated by about three layers of clothing but he managed to pull himself together just enough to stutter out a broken “ **Thank you** ” before Bram turned away with one last heart wrenching smile and walked back into the depths of the shop, leaving Simon with a very confused head and slightly aching heart “ **Bye** ” he whispered to the space Bram had just occupied. His phone went off again reminding him his Dad was still waiting outside. He hurried out of the store, clutching the record like a precious newborn and clambered into his Dads car.

“ **I see you found it then** ” his dad stated happily. Simon just nodded, he didn't really feel like he was up to talking right now. Thankfully his dad was and chatted about anything and everything, not really needing Simons input to continue the conversation.They stopped off once on the way home at the store per Simons request so he could pick up some Oreos (Halloween of course). After what seemed like forever they were home. Simon took his Oreos and gift upstairs and shut himself in his room. Locking his door, he went over to his bed and flopped down on it with a sigh before tucking himself into a ball and let his thoughts run wild. When the silence in his room became uncomfortable and he couldn't bare being alone with his thoughts any longer, he picked up the bag that held the record and gently removed it from the packaging. He examined the album artwork for a bit before slipping the record out of its sleeve. As he did a small slip of blue paper fell out and fluttered to the floor, assuming it was meant to be there Simon left it on the floor for a moment as he placed the record onto his deck and set it up, once it was prepared he hit play and allowed Brendon Uries voice to caress him as he crooned the lyrics to “Impossible Year” Simon walked over to the piece of paper that had fallen and picked it up off the floor, it was blank on the side he could see and he was just about to throw it away when he saw the print of letters on the other side. He turned it over wondering if it was some sort of coupon from the store.

What he saw was better. A million times better. Even better than Oreos, and that was saying something. It was a note. Specifically it was a note addressed to Simon. It read

_Dear Simon,_

_I’m truly flattered you called me hot, it’s not every day I get hit on by a cute guy and when you mentioned that you’d come out I’ll admit my heart went into overdrive. I think you're so damn cute from your moon grey eyes to your amazing bed head and obviously awesome music taste. So here, enjoy this one on me and if you feel like sharing sometime or even listening to it together then give me a call?_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Abraham Greenfeld_

Simon squealed, yes he literally squealed. He jumped around his room attempting to stop himself from screaming all the words he wanted to say out loud, some were not PG and he didn't want his little sister ratting him out to their parents again. Once he managed to calm himself down enough he grabbed his phone from the desk added Bram to his contacts and then sent him a text.

 **From: Simon Spier**  
**To: Abraham Greenfeld**

_Hey, this is Simon? Um Simon Spier from the record and book store? So I just found your note and I definitely think this album needs to be heard by two pairs of ears at once. When are you free?_

_From Simon_

He didn't need to wait long for a reply, only long enough for him to grab hold and take bite of an Oreo then the new text came through.

 **From: Abraham Greenfeld**  
**To: Simon Spier**

_Hey :) Simon Spier, I like the sound of that. I definitely think it needs to be listened to by two pairs of ears, Im glad that you agree. I am free around five today if that works for you?_

_From Bram_

Simon jumped up and down,a guy, and a hot guy at that, wanted to hang out with him and he wanted to hang out with him TODAY as in like a few hours time.

 **From: Simon Spier**  
**To: Abraham Greenfeld**

_Five is perfect for me! I’ll send the address through in a bit, oh! and don't worry about snacks, Oreos are on me._

_From Simon_

**From: Abraham Greenfeld**  
**To: Simon Spier**

_I shall see you at five then! And Oreos are on you are they ;) looking forward to it. See you soon Simon Spier._

_From Bram_

Simon chuckled at the text, then went over to his record deck to pause the album and changed it over to Elliot Smith, he wanted to experience all of the album with Bram. He shot off the address to his house to Bram and the went to lie down on his bed, hugging his phone to his chest and the biggest smile plastered on his face.


End file.
